Alone
by sakurasbankai
Summary: Death is something you can't avoid. Especially when you're told it's going to happen eventually. You're told that you must await for death to happen and when it does, you'll get the feeling of loneliness. You'll feel alone. Momo Hayashi, who watches the two Uchihas battle to the death is forced to watch her great friend, die.


"ITACHI!" Momo screamed as she saw her friend's body drop to the ground. She had been watching the battle go on as it now comes to an end. She knew what the outcome would be. One of the brothers would die and she had to prepare herself for heartbreak. But the truth is, she would never be ready. Once again, her heart is broken.

"ITACHI! ITACHI!" She screams, running towards him. Tears were running down her sad face. She couldn't stand to see another one of her close friends die. Especially when it's someone she loves. As she gets closer to his body, her knees drop and she slides towards him. The condition he's in is just terrible, she knows he doesn't want her to heal him so all she was left to do is watch him die. "No, No, No! Not again! Why? You can't leave me! First Shisui, now you? Itachi, please-" She was sobbing and her sentences didn't come out the way she wanted them to, Itachi had interrupted her. "Momo.. W-what's with the face? I-It...doesn't suit you.. I told you that this was going to happen.."

A brief silence had come between the two. "The truth is... I'll never be prepared for it even when it's happened.. I won't be able to get over this, Itachi.." Momo mumbled. Suddenly she felt a hand caressing her face, "You're truly.. a beautiful..soul.. After all I did... You still manage to stay by my side... I apologize sincerely for getting you into this Akatsuki mess... Take care of Sasuke for me.." He managed to say within the few last breaths he had. A tear rolled down his cheek and his eyes were slowly closing. Momo shook her head, clenching onto Itachi's hand. "Don't speak, I.. I have something to tell you..." Momo sighed, pressing her forehead against his. Her tears fell onto his cheek, she shuts her eyes. "I...I... love you." She placed her index finger on his pulse near his neck, only there wasn't a pulse. This was it. Itachi was gone. His body grew cold as she started screaming and crying.

Pounding the ground with her fist, she's shaking, she's sobbing, she's a mess. The last person who brought her happiness just died right in front of her eyes. She couldn't stand it. She was alone, nobody to calm her down or bring her sanity. She's officially lost it. Especially since a war is coming up and more people are about to die because of the mess she's partially created. ' _Suck it up, Momo.. You're apart of the Akatsuki. Show no emotion. It'll be used against you..'_ Momo thought to herself. But she couldn't help it, she was still crying, her body was shaking, She's just acting on her own. This gives her flashbacks to when Shisui died.

 _"Why...Shisui? You're not really going to do this, are you?" Momo tilted her head, she stood next to Itachi. "Yes. I am. It's to protect the village, you understand don't you, Momo?" Shisui smiled as he took a step closer to Momo. She was shorter than him so this gave him the advantage to ruffle with her hair. Her face saddened, she looked down as she mumbled "Oh.. right.." Shisui chuckled, pulling away from Momo. "You're the only two I can count on, guys." Shisui moves his fingers towards his left eye, guaging them out. Momo looked terrified, tears were starting to form from her eyes and she was trying to be the bigger person and hold them in. But she couldn't. She quickly walks over to Shisui, pulling him into a tight hug. She was never one to show affection like this, even perhaps to someone who was about to die. Itachi's eyes widened, never did he think that she would give **Shisui** a hug. But his face quickly softened because he understood the moment, and he knew how Shisui felt about her. Shisui was hesitant to put his arms around her, but he overcame it, wrapping his arms around her. He held her tightly in his arms, quite for some time. "You know, for someone who used to say they never liked me, you sure like me now." Shisui smirked. "Shut up, I... still don't like you." Momo scoffed, but her voice was muffled into Shisui's chest. "Yeah yeah, you love me! You may not admit it, but you do and guess what? I love you too." Shisui smiled, pulling away from Momo's hug, he hands his left eye to Itachi. "Protect the village and the Uchiha name, Itachi." Shisui says. Itachi stares at him, in pure silence. "If I die, many things will change...I've left a note." Shisui walks backwards to the edge of the cliff, falling off. "SHISUI!" Momo screams, letting out her cries, she pounds the ground with her fist. Itachi runs towards the edge of the cliff, trying to grab Shisui's hand. "Don't stop me, Itachi...If you're truly my friend.." Shisui's last words as he fell deeper into the darkness. "SHISUI!" Itachi yelled. But that was it. __Itachi shut his eyes, stomping his feet in anger, crying tears of blood._ _There nothing he could do. Shisui was gone. It was just Itachi and Momo now._

"ITACHI!" Momo cried out. He was gone. She was alone. She's lost it and there's nothing that could bring her back to normal again. She stared at Itachi's cold lifeless body, noticing Sasuke on the ground, the best thing she could do for the brothers was to put Itachi's body next to Sasuke's. _Take care of Sasuke for me..._ She sighed, looking at Sasuke, who was clearly alive. He was just weakened from the fight. She smiles faintly at him, Well...Sasuke's my priority now. I can't just give up on him now... He's grieving inside.. Momo thought as she pulls Sasuke's body into her lap. "Goodbye, Itachi..." She says softly, looking up into the sky.

 **The End.**


End file.
